


Jealous

by randomuserperson1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Jealousy, My First Fanfic, Not Good, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomuserperson1/pseuds/randomuserperson1
Summary: Weiss Schnee has always been the center of attention, so when her partner suddenly gets more attention than her, the heiress gets jealous, but not in the way most people would expect from the notorious Ice Queen.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I ever wrote so it's terrible

Jealous, there was no other word that could describe how Weiss was feeling right now as she looked at Ruby surrounded by a mob of people.

It was the first day after they received their license and Weiss and Ruby had taken a border patrol mission by one of the weak points in the walls that surrounded Mantle. What had originally had been a seemingly uneventful shift had been interrupted by the arrival of 7 beowolves. 

While dispatching them had been relatively simple. A slightly larger beowolf had split off from the pack and had slipped through the walls. The siren and screams of a few bystanders had alerted Ruby and she had gone to take it out, leaving Weiss to dispatch the remaining two.

After finishing off the wolves. Weiss had run to check on Ruby, finding her landing the finishing blow to it's neck with Crescent Rose, narrowly saving a young man who got backed up into a wall.

Weiss had jogged over to Ruby and hissed at her. "Are you ok? You shouldn’t run off on your own you dolt." "I'm perfectly fine Weiss, if I can't handle a single beowolf I might as well just toss my license to an ursa." replied Ruby, giggling slightly as she looked at Weiss being so concerned over her.

Weiss, who had a small blush on her face at this point, was about to suggest they head back to the wall to check for more beowolves when she was suddenly pushed back by a mob of people who surrounded Ruby. They had seen Ruby in action and were quick to praise her, some were clasping her hands with theirs and showering her with thank yous and giving her offerings of rewards.

This was fine and all, Weiss had knew her partner deserved most of the credit, she even took the initiative and ran to save that poor guy, that is until said young man had pushed his way through the crowd, took Ruby's hand, and had thanked her profusely, all of this with a certain glint in his eye.

This created a sharp feeling within Weiss, it was a feeling she knew well, mostly associated with being one upped in a class or beaten in training but had recently been occuring more often as she had been reunited with team RWBY. 

It was jealousy, and she knew exactly why. It had started before the fall of beacon, a flutter in her chest when Ruby complimented her, a little blush as Weiss and Ruby's hand had brushed each other. Weiss had brushed it off at first as normal behavior that happend with friends, but it took her being separated from Ruby to realise what she was feeling, she had a major crush on the scythe wielder.

So when the young man had grabbed Ruby’s hand, it made her act without thinking. She pushed her way through the crowd and 'accidentally' pushed the man away. 

Ruby who got distracted did not notice this and she also didn't notice the glare Weiss gave the man. her reputation as heiress to the Schnee Dust company did the rest as the man recognised her and just mumbled something about leaving the oven on at and walked away.

Weiss sighed, she had been taking a lot of care in trying to be a better person ever since she escaped the family mansion but she just couldn't help herself this time. She supposed she could have handled it better but there was nothing she could do now.

Noticing the time. Weiss looked over at her partner and said " Ruby we gotta get going, it's almost lunch and Yang would kill us if we don't take her to that bar we found earlier." she then pulled Ruby away from the crowd.

"Awwww but Weissssss, that old lady just said she would bake me some cookies!" whined Ruby, Weiss rolled her eyes, "There is a bakery across the street from the bar, we can get some cookies there to fuel your sugar addiction." 

"It's not a sugar addiction! It's a cookie addiction! They're totally different addictions." replied Ruby, puffing her cheeks out in mock hurt. "Dolt…" muttered Weiss, she then looked at Ruby and with a small jolt realized she was looking at their hands, which were still together. Ruby smirked as Weiss quickly pulled her hand away, blushing a very pink color.

They were walking back to a transport ship that would take them back to Atlas, the floating city above Mantle. They got on and the ship flew them upwards towards the flying island in the sky. Where they were deposited at the edge of the city because the pilot had 'important business' to attend to.

Although Weiss suspected that Ruby's new habit of opening the doors to admire the city, which also let all the cold air in, had started to annoy him and had cut their trip a bit short.

So Ruby and Weiss had to now walk back to their dorms at the hunter academy in Atlas. Weiss had started to feel a bit nervous, this was the first time that the two huntressess were alone together in weeks, usually they had Yang yelling and burning some random object and Blake repremanding her. But now it was just them walking alone. Together. 

"Do you think the weapons shops here have a workshop for custom crafts?" asked Ruby, suddenly snapping Weiss from her thoughts. Ruby was gazing at a weapons store titled The Hunters Armory and Supply Warehouse and had removed the collapsed Crescent Rose from her back and was tracing the edges with her fingers. "I'd love to give my baby a tune up but you always complain about all the parts I leave around." said Ruby.

"Of course you dolt, Atlas is one of the most advanced kingdoms in Remnant, but as my partner and best friend," said Weiss, who regretted saying that out loud as, in the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby start to smile widely.

"You deserve the best quality workshop, I won't let any partner of mine go out with a subpar repair on their weapon." Weiss barely had time to turn to look at Ruby when she was suddenly crushed by Ruby as she gushed "WEISS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU'RE AMAZING!"

Weiss could start to feel her aura start to waver as Ruby kept squeezing and snapped at her "RUBY! You dolt you're going to seriously injure me!" 

"Sorry… I'm just really happy and excited. I mean just think of all the ways i can improve Crescent Rose!" said Ruby. 

Weiss looked at the girl with a tired but happy expression and said "Honestly Ruby, if you get more excited you might just turn into Nora. Also we should head to the shop tomorrow because we still gotta deal with Yang first remember?"

After a few minutes of walking, the silence that had covered the pair was broken, “I don’t know why I have to go though, I’m not even old enough to drink.” mumbled Ruby, as they walked up the steps of the academy, “I hope they at least have some good burgers.” she continued, “or maybe some decent fries, I saw a sign about a special spicy fries.”

Weiss was about to reply when Yang burst out from around the corner with Blake in her arms and an evil grin and glint in her eye that Weiss had associated with disaster. The blond then saw the two girls and yelled “There you two are, me and Blakey finished our hunt an hour ago!” Blake, who was slightly miffed at Yang for the nickname, said “We should head out right now, the bar closes in a few hours and Yang has a tendency to party” 

Yang broke into a run and pushed Ruby and Weiss along “Blakey is right, I gotta start the Yang party as soon as possible!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY goes out for drinks

Ruby wasn’t a big fan of the Yang party. While she could usually have fun at the crazy events Yang somehow whipped up. It seemed that alcohol made the Yang party about 10 times crazier.

While the pub they were at was quite respectable and the people there seemed quiet and calm. Yang somehow had gotten the entire pub to join her in this sing along dance off.

Of course the free shots Blake bought for the entire pub might have had something to do with it...

Ruby was sitting in a booth, sipping on some 5 sugar, extra cream coffee, trying to figure out what crazy song the mob was singing, when a certain white haired heiress came stumbling out of the crowd and into the booth,

Weiss sat down and started to pull on Ruby's arm "Ruuuuuubbbbyyyyyyy, you should come and dance wiiith us" Ruby was unsurprised at Weiss' slurred speech.

The heiress had only taken a few sips of whiskey before she started to sway a bit in her seat. Ruby thought Weiss was acting a bit like herself right now, Weiss' eyes were wide and she was moving with a lot of restless energy.

"Nah I'm fine, I might accidentally get trampled by all the drunk people." Ruby thought Weiss seemed a bit sad at this and was starting to feel a bit guilty, but then Weiss scooted closer.

"Alllllright allllright, then i might as stay here and make suuure no one comes and steals you." Ruby, a bit surprised, responded "How could someone kidnap me?" "Not thaaat kind of stealing sillyyyy." replied Weiss.

Ruby got even more confused, she couldn't think straight either...not with Weiss just staring up at her with those blue eyes, it was just too…cute.

Lately it's been difficult turning her mind away from Weiss lately, the heiress seemed to want to spend a lot more time with her and even as Ruby did other things like hang out with the rest of the gang or eat cookies, her mind kept going back to the white haired girl.

Her brain, already confused and nervous, promptly turned into whipped cream as Weiss pulled her arm into a tight hug.

"W-Weiss?? A-Are you sure you don't want to just go? You're acting really strange."

"Aw come on Ruuuubes, I just got a reeaally good spot! You feel so nice and soft."

At this point, Ruby felt her face grow very hot, the heiress was starting to push her face into Ruby's shoulder, which definitely didn't help the poor girl's situation.

Ruby felt like she might explode at any second, she didn't feel uncomfortable with Weiss using her as a big pillow, but the heat from her crimson face made her feel like she might faint any second.

Luckly, Blake seemed to have detached herself from the Yang party and stumbled drunkenly over to the booth, falling right into the seat and pulling on Weiss.

"Heyyyy Ice queen, stop cuddling with Ruby, a new game of darts just started up!" Blake served as a small distraction however, as Yang came along and shoved herself into the booth as well, pushing all the girls Into each other.

Weiss ended up with her face in Ruby's neck, which caused her face to turn redder than ever. It didn't help that Weiss also started to grin and start to hug Ruby.

"Oiiiiiii Ice queen, thatssss my sister so haaandss off!" Yang's eyes had turned red at this point, but this was offset by the fact she had a drunken grin on her face and was only poking at the white haired girl by leaning over Blake.

Ruby decided to take this into her own hands, the heat was becoming too much so she just pushed all the girls out of the booth.

As soon as Weiss stopped hugging her, the heat left, but Ruby felt colder than before, as if she missed the other girl's embrace.

The rest of team RWBY slowly got up, "Awww what the hell sis, you mad at me for poking your little snowflake?" Ruby decided to just turn away from Yang's mischievous grin.

That grin turned into a scowl as Blake used her Yangs hair to pull herself up, who had been squished by Weiss, who was starting to tear up a bit.

"Oh damn, Blakey, take Ice queen here for a round of darts to try and cheer her up, I wanna talk with Rubes. Yang's slur seemed to have lessened as she entered her serious mode, Ruby tensed a bit, Yang only became serious when she wanted to punch someone hard.

Yang had sat across from Ruby, the two sisters just staring at the other.

"So Rubes…

…

…

When you gonna hit that?"

"Y-Yang!?!?"

"Aw come on Rubes, it's obvious the Ice queen has feelings for you, I mean with all the extra time you spend together and the way she looks at you and the fact that anytime you so much as look at her she just goes red!"

Ruby seemed a bit shocked. 'Does… does Weiss really… like me? Do I like her like that? I certainly feel...something, especially now...'

Yang sighed and said "We should start heading back… I know this is quite the revelation and you need some time to think about it."

Ruby said nothing, but just got up and went out of the bar. Yang had gone to go and bring the other two girls, who were just getting into a game of "Who can actually hit the dart board."

A few minutes later, all the girls were walking down the streets back to the academy, Weiss and Blake singing loudly, with Yang smiling brightly, all three of them having great trouble walking in a straight line.

Ruby seemed strange, the other girls have seen her like this only before an important test or before they battle a particularly difficult grimm pack. She couldn't stop thinking about Yang's words

'It's obvious the ice queen has feelings for you!' Just thinking about it gave her a giddy feeling in her stomach, similar to when she finds a large, unguarded cookie jar.

They reached the dorms at 3 a.m. The only signs of life was Ren peeking his head out of team JNR's door and quietly shushing them because Blake took a particularly loud stumble after hitting a plant.

All of team RWBY were either way too tired, completely wasted, or both to care about changing into their night clothes, they all climbed into bed and were off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

A loud, incoherent moaning followed the loud alarm clock, followed by a muffled voice,

“God....can someone just kill me now?” from Yang

“Yang...remind me never to go drinking with you ever again.” groaned Weiss.

“Agreed...”

Blake was the only one who didn’t talk, mostly from the fact that she had run to the bathroom to throw up, which unfortunately for Yang and Weiss, was very loud and made them feel even worse and made them also feel like throwing up.

Ruby on the other hand, was already dressed, as she had woken up half an hour ago. She was looking at her team with a grin and said “I told you that you would regret taking those extra vodka shots, you guys were already drunk at that point.”

“Ruby… no offence but shut up…” moaned Blake, who had emerged from the bathroom and had slowly sat down on her bed. Weiss had thrown a poorly aimed pillow at Ruby, who didn’t even have to try to dodge it. And Yang just glared at her with red eyes, but her sudden movement had made her headache worse so she quickly plopped back down.

“Sorry girls but we gotta get ready, maybe breakfast and a bit of fresh air can help!” said Ruby, who was already walking out the door, “I’ll save you some spots at the cafeteria!” 

The rest of team RWBY grudgingly changed into fresh clothes, and slowly made their way to the cafeteria, where they found Ruby, eating a plate full of cookies and strawberries. “Ruby you really need to eat more than just cookies.” said Weiss “One of these days you’re teeth are going to fall out from all that sugar.”

Ruby, whose mouth was full at the moment, replied “ah cohm ohn Wheish, my teesh are perfeshly hine, beshideds, I neesh this hugar for enerhy!” 

“You dolt, what did I tell you about eating with your mouthful” snapped Weiss, “honestly, this headache is bad enough without trying to decipher everything you say!” Ruby quickly swallowed, choked for a second, and breathed. She gave a guilty smile to Weiss, and apologized.

Ruby looked so cute to Weiss, with her big smile and silver eyes, that her anger quickly faded, she sat down next to Ruby as Yang and Blake, who had left the two girls to get food, came back with cups of coffee for themselves and Weiss, and a plate stacked with buttered toast. The girls had to eat quickly as they had to be in the briefing room to get their next assignment. 

Ruby had just finished scarfing down her cookies and had moved onto the strawberries. Blake and Yang had to look away, the immense speed of their leader's eating made their headache worse.

Weiss was closing her eyes and sipping her coffee, Ruby saw this and started to stare a bit, it was rare to see Weiss this peaceful, she thought that Weiss looked particularly beautiful like this. 

'Woah where did that come from? I'm sure it's normal, I mean shouldn't bffs always compliment each other? I mean, I'm not sure Weiss would appreciate being called beautiful…' 

As this thought came into Ruby's head, something from last night's adventures came back to her, 'It's obvious the Ice queen has feelings for you!'

A strange, happy feeling filled Ruby as she thought of Yang's words. What did she mean by that, she thought it might mean that Weiss was interested in her but now she thought of it, Yang was super drunk at this point, Ruby could have misunderstood her, but then again, Weiss had been spending more time with Ruby, maybe she did like her, but then again, that could mean she just wants to be better friends with her?

Even Ruby's head started to hurt at this point from thinking about that one simple sentence. It started to get on her nerves, 

Why would she be so fixated on if Weiss liked her or not? Why couldn't Yang have been more clear? Why did she keep switching from good feelings to bad feelings as she debated with herself? 

Did...did she like Weiss?

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Weiss had opened her eyes and had seen her partner with a frown on her face, slowly chewing half of a strawberry, it made her start to worry. "Is something wrong with the strawberry?"

"W-what? Oh no it tastes fine… it's just…" 

"AHHHHH HOT HOT HOT" Yang had started yelling, causing all the girls to shoot up in their seats.

Yang, as it turns out, had fallen asleep mid sip and had gone nose first into her coffee mug, the blonde was holding her nose, which seemed to be turning red, while Blake was trying to calm her down and get her to stop yelling.

Weiss facepalmed, It seemed like today couldn't get any worse, until she looked at the time, it was already 10 past 8, they were supposed to meet up with team JNR at 8 in the briefing room.

With a groan, she got up, unknowingly grabbed Ruby's hand while trying to grab her arm, and started to walk away from the table, as Blake, who also saw the time, had already left the table with Yang to go find some Ice, with Weiss and Blake having a silent agreement to meet up at at the briefing room.

They were about halfway down the hallway to the briefing room when, glancing over at her partner. Weiss noticed two things. 1 was that they were holding hands, and 2 was that Ruby's face was red, and she was opening and closing her mouth as if to say something, but deciding otherwise.

Weiss immediately let go, her own face turning red as she started to speed up, as to not let Ruby see her face. But then it hit her, 'Why was Ruby's face red? Was she embarrassed? Was she uncomfortable with them holding hands?'

A bit of fear grew in her stomach 'Did Ruby not like the idea of them holding hands, was she too shocked to protest?' Guilt had joined the fear in her stomach, she wished she had paid more attention so she wouldn't have had to put Ruby through that.

Weiss' increasingly dark thoughts vanished however, as Ruby caught up to her. Her face still pink and she had a smile on her face, 'smiles are good right? That means she might not be repulsed right?'

Hope had replaced the guilt and fear, 'What if Ruby wasn't against them holding hands? What if...she shared her feelings?'

"Ruby i-"

CRASH

The two girls froze…

They quickly turned into the briefing room when a academy student rushed past them with a small dog in hand, yelling an apology and racing down the hall. Inside the room, Blake was on top of Yang, who was on the floor. Nora, Ren, and Jaune were trying to help them up, while the other hunters in the room only chuckled slightly and went back to looking at the mission board.

Jaune looked up, "Oh hey guys!" Ruby rushed over to help her sister and Blake up, while Weiss said "What's going on? We heard a large crash! Is everyone ok?"

Nora was the one who answered "You guys should have seen it! It was hilarious! Blake and Yang had just got here when this dog just flew in followed by this one kid and Blake got spooked and jumped on top of Yang who then crashed to the floor! The poor doggy must have got scared too since it just bolted back out the door!"

Blake seemed to be the only one not to find this amusing as she was clinging onto Yang still, who was trying to get back up.

When Blake finally relented and the two girls got up, they both had a light dusting of pink on their faces, which made everyone smile, they all knew the two girls liked each other and even had placed bets on who would confess first.

The three girls' hangovers seemed to have slightly improved, as they seemed a lot more relaxed, although it might have been the cheerful mood that filled the room as the two teams had started talking as they made their way to the seats.

Nora was complaining to Blake and Weiss about how team JNR wasn't invited to Yang's party, while Jaune was pointing out the fact that Nora had been begging them to go to a boxing match for the past week. Jaune was telling Ruby and Yang about his new training regiment he was doing to increase his speed so he can keep up with the rest of his team.

"Alright settle down guys, It's mission time again,” Clover Ebi, head of the Ace Ops, had just walked to the front of the board, everyone stopped talking. “Alright you all know the drill, we need a different team for the material transport for Amity tower, any volunteers?”

“We’ll go.” Weiss knew that between clearing up grimm, and the long journey to the tower, she would have plenty of time to spend with Ruby, if all went well, she might even confess about her feelings to her partner. What really made her excited was when Ruby started smiling and bouncing up and down.

“Perfect, now we need a team for the protections of the outer walls of Mantle.”

Yang hit her fists together and said “Don’t worry, me and Blakey got this covered”

“Excellent, now that we have our mandatory missions out of our way, the rest of you may choose your own mission.”

Ruby spun around in her seat and looked at team JNR “What are you guys going to choose?” 

“I heard there was going to be a trade deal between 2 major companies that need some hunters as bodyguards.” said Ren, “PFFFFFT, that's boring! I wanna do some grimm hunts!” cried Nora, who was shaking Ren, who was far too used to this to stop her.

“I might do another crossing guard request,” Said Jaune, “It may not be tough but that pie that one lady gave me as thanks was really good, I might be able to get another.”

“Well we gotta go! It takes forever to get to the launch site and I don’t wanna come back when it's all dark and spooky.” Ruby ran off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Weiss had a good feeling, today was going to be the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby felt nervous, more nervous than when she fought entire packs of Beowolves, she felt more nervous than when she competed in the vytal festival tournament, she even felt more nervous when she had to use her eyes to defeat the massive leviathan to protect Argus. She felt jittery, full of energy, and yet, for the first time in her life. She is unsure how to release it.

She supposed it had to be connected to the white haired girl sitting across from her, who was looking at the cargo they were transporting. Weiss and Ruby were in the back of a transport truck that was currently heading to the Amity tower launch site, the two girls were in the back to protect against any intruders who might happen to sneak their way into the truck.

Weiss felt even more nervous, she had a plan, usually her plans made her calm, but this plan was different, it could change her entire life in the span of a simple sentence and a response. She tried not to think about it, she was currently pretending to look at the cargo they were transporting, while secretly stealing glances at the girl in front of her, she also seemed quite nervous, which struck Weiss as a little odd.

Normally her leader was always energetic and bouncy, but now she seemed bottled up. A small voice in Weiss’ head said ‘maybe she knows what you’re planning, maybe she doesn’t want it to happen, or maybe she wants you to ask, she did hold your hand without complaints’ She then thought rationally, ‘she's probably just thinking about the increasing grimm attacks, the hand holding didn’t mean anything, Ruby thought of them as best friends right?’

Her inner conflict must have shown on her face as Ruby was looking at her with a small smile “Heya Weiss, you doing ok? You seem like you got something on your mind.” Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and blushed “O-of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Ruby smiled, she got another strange feeling when she saw her partner’s red face, it was...cute. 'I bet lots of friends call each other cute! Right?' But what really mattered is that she knew Weiss was lying, it seemed pretty obvious to her.

“Weiss…are you sure you're ok?" Asked Ruby, smiling slightly as she asked "do you want me to carry you to the launch site so you can rest up? I know last night must have been pretty draining." 

Weiss had to look away, the thought of Ruby carrying her was just too much, her face grew hot, especially when she saw herself being carried in a bridal style by the younger girl. Weiss quickly pushed away this train of thought, she didn't want to faint in front of Ruby.

"W-what? It's fine! I'm fine! I just…" Weiss took a deep breath. "I want… to talk to you about...something after we finish the mission." Her voice was almost too quiet. She was worried Ruby didn't hear and she may never have enough courage to ask again.

"Uh ok. But Weiss." Ruby looked curious, "Why after the mission? Why not now?"

"W-well I-" Before Weiss could finish, both girls got distracted. The truck had stopped, and they heard the driver getting out of the car.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and Ruby extended Crescent Rose, they shifted into 'combat' mode, as Jaune had put it once. All thoughts of their conversation disappeared.

The pair could only catch snippets of words from the driver, one that stood out was "Robyn Hill" Ruby had met Robyn before, during her last transport mission with Qrow and Clover.

Last time, they had Penny with them, who could see that some of the Happy Huntresses had tried to sneak up behind them, without her though, they would just have to see if Robyn would retry her tactic.

There was a soft *chink* and the door slowly started to open, revealing nothing on the other side. This did not faze them, as they knew some people in Robyn's group had the ability to turn invisible.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster "We know you're there, we don't need to fight, just show yourselves." A 3 seconds passed before 2 huntresses appeared out of thin air, their weapons at their side, but they didn't seem to want to start a fight. 

"Ok, now we just need you to back up and we'll be on our way." The two huntresses looked at each other, and slowly started to back up, but they seemed to be holding their weapons tighter. Robyn, seeing as they had been caught, sighed, "Alright fine, you can pass, but sooner or later we'll get the materials for Mantle's reconstruction."

The driver got back in the truck, Ruby closed the backdoor and sat down. Weiss kept standing. "Come on Weiss, they're not going to attack now that they know we're here, if you sit down I can show you this cool game I found on my scroll!"

Weiss sighed and sat down next to Ruby, 'The good thing is, she seemed to have forgotten about our conversation.' Weiss looked at what her partner was playing, it was a popular game that had been released a few weeks ago, it involved navigating a bird by tapping the screen to make it flap its wings and guide it through a series of pipes that had gaps between them.

Weiss had played it before, in an attempt to see why Ruby liked video games so much, she very quickly saw that it was a bad game to start with as the control seemed to be a bit unresponsive and Weiss could never get the bird to stay in at a stable height. She quickly grew frustrated with it and deleted it before trying another game.

Ruby on the other hand, seemed to be quite good at this game, her score was currently in the 50s and was still climbing, Weiss barely made it to the 10s before quitting. Ruby seemed to really like this game, her face was scrunched up in concentration and her tongue was sticking out.

Weiss tried very hard to look away but she couldn't help herself, the younger girl just seemed so adorable like this, it reminded Weiss a bit of Zwei, Ruby's pet dog. She regretted staring as Ruby somehow noticed, she looked away from her scroll and said "Weiss? Is there something on my face?" 

Weiss blushed, "What? Uh no! No, it's just…Uh Ruby." She pointed at Ruby's scroll, her momentary distraction had caused her bird to hit a pipe, ending her streak at 67. "NOOOOOO I'm so close to beating my record! I had 5 more points to go!"

"I'm uhh sorry, I disrupted you and made you lose." Weiss started to feel a bit guilty until Ruby smiled and said "Nah it's fine, I'll just try again when we get home! And besides, we're here." She pointed out the front of the truck, in front of them, was the old SDC mine, and the colossal Amity Arena. They got out of the truck to see a team coming in to collect the supplies.

"Hey Weiss, look." Weiss turned around and looked to where Ruby was pointing, a couple of Beowolves and Ursa were heading towards them, followed by a small Nevermore, which was about the size of the truck. They drew their weapons for a second time and rushed over, Ruby using her semblance to fly along, leaving a trail of rose petals, which for some reason, froze quite quickly, turning them white. Weiss was using her glyphs to try to keep up, while she was quite fast like this, she still trailed behind Ruby.

They reached the pack, Ruby deactivated her semblance and managed to cut the head off of an Beowolf before using Crescent Rose's sniper recoil to boost herself at the Nevermore. Weiss spun the barrel on Myrtenaster to red dust, and used it to fire balls of flame with her glyph at the Ursa, Ruby managed to sever the wing of the Nevermore, before she jumped off and used her sniper to finish it off, while simultaneously using the recoil to launch herself into an Ursa, she spun her scythe around her slicing into the Ursa and warding off 2 Beowolves that were flanking her. Weiss sent a wave of flame to finish off the Ursa, she then summoned the giant knight and sent it to attack a pair of Ursa. She then swapped to blue dust and shot a volley of icicles at some Beowolves that were sneaking up on Ruby.

Ruby looked at Weiss and shouted "Merry-go-round!" It was a team attack she had come up with, Weiss summoned a ring of glyphs around the remaining grim. Ruby jumped onto the glyphs and started running around the pack, attacking and slicing at them until one remained, it had managed to escape the ring and had charged at Weiss, she charged forward to meet it, side stepped, and drove Myrtenaster into its flank.

"Phew, that was fun! Now come on, the builder people should have gotten the materials already, we should start heading home!" Ruby retracted her weapon and started making her way back to the truck, Weiss joined her and they made it right as the truck was finished unloading.

They hopped in and soon the driver started driving them back the way they came, as Amity tower slowly grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Weiss' mind went back to her plan, when they got back, she would tell her, it had to be today, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least get her feelings out. 

All too soon in Weiss' opinion, even though it had taken several hours, the truck had reached the city again. They then took a transport up to the Atlas.

When they got off, Weiss tapped on Ruby's shoulder, she seemed very nervous and her face was turning red, "Uh Ruby, m-may I have a w-word with you?" Ruby remembered Weiss had wanted to talk to her, but why would the older girl be so nervous?

"Weiss are you ok? You look like you might have a fever? We can talk later if you want, but we gotta get you checked up." 

"N-no!" Weiss was looking at her feet, "I'm perfectly fine, and I have to tell you now or I'll never have the courage to do it later." She took a deep breath and looked up at the partner that she had fallen for. 

"Ruby, for a long time...especially after we reunited after the fall of Beacon...I've...I've realized that, I see you as more than a friend…more than a best friend…you always make me so happy, whenever you smile or make a dorky face or when ever we are even together…I've figured out that I...like you, like like you like you, romantically…" 

Ruby had started feeling jittery again, but when Weiss finished, she felt like an explosion went off in her chest. She knew Weiss liked her, even as she kept telling herself Yang must have lied or misinterpreted Weiss' feelings. But having it said out loud by Weiss, it drew so much emotion from her, she felt incredibly happy, so happy, that she was overwhelmed from all her feelings, so overwhelmed, she was speechless.

Weiss, who was already panicking, misinterpreted Ruby's silence, she felt a pit form in her stomach, "I-its o-ok if you don't feel the same." Tears had started forming in her eyes "I-I get it, you don't like me… like that." She couldn't let Ruby see her like this, she started to run. 

Ruby had snapped out of her excitement inner siesta and started to panic too, "Wait Weiss? What do you mean?! Come back!!" But it was too late, The white haired girl had fled around a corner and out of earshot, running through the maze that was the city of Atlas. For once, the leader of team RWBY, wasn't fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn’t find her, no matter how fast her semblance could take her, the large city was too large and intricate to be able to find her, even though she gave chase right as she left her vision, she still couldn’t find her, she needed to tell her, to show her, she needed her.

‘I’m so stupid! How could I have not seen it before? At least i’m able to finally realise my feelings, I mean, after her confession, what else could I be feeling?’ Ruby menatlly smacked herself, how could she let her get away? She should have said more! She could have stopped her! 

Ruby kept running, her legs started to hurt but she didn’t care, she didn’t have time for pain, she needed to find her. She checked all the nearby stores, she wasn’t there, she checked the numerous fancy restaurants, she wasn’t there, Ruby started panicking, at first she was worried, now she was freaking out, What if she ran away to Mantle? What if she got caught by Salem? What if she was found but her father? With each thought, Ruby ran faster and faster.

After about an hour of dashing through the city, Ruby found herself back at Atlas academy, ‘The dorms! She could have been there the whole time!’ She raced inside, sprinted through the hallways, almost knocked over 5 people, and made it to the dorms.

Inside, she only found Yang and Blake, who were lounging on their beds, “Yang! Blake! Have you seen Weiss anywhere? She finally confessed to me but I kinda froze up a bit and so she ran away!” Ruby was yelling frantically, which scared Yang and caused Blake to jump a bit.

“Rubes! What the hell?” Yang got out of bed and ran to her sister and tried to calm her down, “Calm down I can’t understand you!” Ruby was starting to cry a bit, “It's Weiss! She confessed to me and I got so excited that I forgot to respond and she ran away! I’ve been running around for hours and I can’t find her!”

Blake had gotten down from her bed and walked over to Rubyand Yang, “Have you tried texting or calling her? Or what about the new tracking system they installed on the team aura tracking app?”

Ruby suddenly froze, and smacked her face, “How could I have been SO stupid! I could have texted! I could have told her to come back! SHe might have even expected me to do that! Will she even respond!? Should I try and track her?!”

“Rubes you gotta take a deep breath, you look like you’re having a panic attack!”

Ruby pushed away from Yang and started pacing around the room. “I don’t have time for that! I need to find Weiss and tell her how I feel! And with Salem and her Father, she might get kidnapped or killed! Blake! You said there was a tracking feature right?” 

“Uh yeah, but it is in beta and only works for 500 ft.” Blake stammered out, it was highly unusual to see Ruby like this, but a small part in Blake’s mind was celebrating, she had always thought Ruby and Weiss would make a cute couple.

Ruby grabbed her scroll from her pocket and opened the app, she couldn’t find the new feature. “Blake! I thought you said it was here!” “You have to update it to the latest version.” Blake replied. The update seemed to happen extremely slowly, Ruby almost threw her scroll in frustration. When it finished, she fired up the app and opened the new tracking feature.

Ruby froze, “Shes… she's in the bar... from across the street, the one from last night!” Yang grabbed Ruby and started shoving her towards the door, “Well what are you waiting for? Go get your Princess!” Ruby bolted out of the room, leaving Yang and Blake, who looked at each other for a second, and high fived each other, “Finally! It's been so obvious they like each other! Too bad it has to start with Weiss running away but that might be romantic to have Ruby run after her” said Yang.

Ruby burst out into the streets and ran towards the bar, her mind racing with what she would tell Weiss. The most obvious answer seemed to be to tell her she felt the same way, but she might have to convince her to not run away first.

As Ruby opened the door, she scanned the room, she felt like she was prepared for anything, she felt confident, but as she found the white haired girl, Ruby felt her confidence waver. Weiss was sitting alone, in the same booth as yesterday, the table was filled with empty glasses, and Weiss and a small glass of what Ruby assumed to be vodka in her hands. She seemed extremely drunk, her face was red and she was swaying slightly. Ruby was in no way prepared for this.

She walked over and sat down next to Weiss who looked at her and said “Ruby? I’mmm sposed to be runnin from youuu, since I told you about my super secret secret.” Ruby, said nothing for a moment, and then replied “Oh don’t worry, I’m Ruby from before you told me your secret so i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Weiss squinted at Ruby for a few seconds, and then said “Oh hey Ruuuuby, forget what i said about a secret, its nooooothing! Anyyyyways, what brings you here?” she started scooting closer to Ruby, who had to fight to keep herself from blushing or crying.

“I’m here for you, We’re going back to the dorms!” Weiss hugged Ruby’s arm and started to cry, “Rubyyyyyy I don’t wanna leave! This place has these horrible drinks that make me feel funny!”  
The younger girl had to practically pull Weiss from the booth, “We gotta go because you’re drunk and I’m not going to confess my feelings to you until you sober up!” Weiss finally got out of the booth, “I guess that is a good reason….but you gotta do one thing for me!” Ruby stared at the white haired girl, who started giggling, “youuuuu have to carry me back! Piggy back style! I’ll be able to see the whooooole world from up there!”  
Ruby finally broke and started blushing a deep red, she sighed and dragged Weiss outside, and bent down a bit to let Weiss jump on her back, It was a good thing that Crescent Rose was so heavy, it built enough strength in Ruby so that she could go up about a million flights of stairs with Weiss swaying around on her back, constantly leaning a bit too far and almost falling and dragging Ruby with her. It also didn’t help that Weiss kept poking her and kept burying her face in Ruby’s neck.

When they reached the dorm, Yang and Blake seemed to have left, only a note remained on Weiss’ bed that read *make sure you don’t go too far* followed by a hastily drawn winky face. Ruby rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, where Weiss proceeded to flop onto her bed and immediately fall asleep.

The next morning, Weiss woke up with a record breaking headache, it felt about 3 times worse than the one she had yesterday, ‘God… if Winter knew I’ve been drinking this much...she would give me a 3 hour lecture…’ After a few seconds, Weiss felt something heavy on her lap, she slowly raised her head and saw, it wasn't something, it was someone’s head, a certain someone named Ruby Rose.

Weiss practically shot up in bed, the memories of yesterday filling her mind, this sudden action caused Ruby to wake up and fall off of the chair she was sitting on, she quickly got up however, as Weiss tried to leave the bed. “Wait Weiss! I need to talk to you!” Weiss didn’t meet her eyes as she said, “Why? You seemed to have said enough yesterday…” Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand, which caused Weiss to look at her, “But I didn’t say anything! I was overwhelmed that's all!, I had all these new feelings in me! I just couldn’t speak in time! Weiss, when you told me you liked me, I felt so incredibly happy! I know now this means that I like you too, I just didn’t know it before, I’ve never really had any feelings for anyone before so I don’t know what it felt like!” All these words came tumbling out of Ruby’s mouth, as if she was afraid Weiss would leave before she could finish.

“Weiss I feel so stupid and guilty fo-” Ruby was cut off, Weiss had been silent this whole time, she was starting at Ruby and when Ruby told her she felt the same way, tears starting forming, she hesitated for a second before she leaned forward and pulled Ruby into a kiss, Ruby was only shocked for a few seconds before she leaned into the kiss as well, deepening the kiss. It was a very inexperienced yet passionate kiss, when the two girls finally pulled away, they were both panting hard and their faces had turned a deep crimson.

Weiss set her forehead on Ruby's. Weiss started tear up a bit as she whispered "I'm so sorry for running, I just started panicking when you didn't respond and it's all my fau-" This time Weiss was the one that got interrupted as Ruby leaned forward and kissed her for a second time, this one lasted longer as Weiss pulled Ruby into her, which caused Ruby to climb onto the bed and onto top of Weiss.

When they finally separated, Ruby sat up, grabbed Weiss hand, and said "Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?" Weiss then flicked her head, "Yes you dolt! I thought the kisses made that obvious!" Ruby smirked, "Yeah I know, I just wanted to hear you say it, also I'm your dolt now!"

Weiss pulled Ruby in for their 3rd kiss, when they pulled apart, she whispered "You're my dolt."


End file.
